Begin to Forget
by SkyMaiden
Summary: I love you Ino." He whispered to the blonde underneath him. She stared at him with teary eyes. "No, no you don't." She whispered back to him. Naruto x Ino. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write a little something different from more of Ino's point of view instead. I guess I was feeling a little depressed while writing this but still Enjoy. Don't know if it will be a multi-chapter or a one shot yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

She knew that he didn't love her in the same way that she loved him, and that he probably never would. But that didn't mean that she would stop loving him. She was completely 100 percent in love with him. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't love him. It was hard on her loving someone so deeply, especially when said person didn't understand the depth of that love.

"He'll never understand how much I love him."

The young woman sat in the mirror brushing her long platinum-blonde locks. Her mind was on the man that she had loved for years. It seemed her thoughts would always find their way to him. She looked to a picture on her nightstand table. It was a photo of her and the handsome spiky-haired, blond, cerulean-blue eyed man she loved. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, hearing that name would send a fire burning through her. No one made those feelings stir up inside of her but him. Only he of course had no idea just how he made her feel.

The simple truth was that Naruto had been in love with someone else. He cared for her but Ino knew that he wasn't in love with her. His heart belonged to another. He would probably never love her in the same way.

"It's okay that you don't love me back." She continued to lie to herself. "Because I still love you Naruto, no matter what."

Ino would have these feelings forever nothing could change them. He meant everything to her, even if he loved another woman. Her feelings would not be changing. Once she finished brushing her hair she made her way into the bedroom, all of her thoughts focused solely on Naruto. She lay down on her bed and gazed up into the ceiling. She wished more than anything to have him right besides her. Only she knew he would not be coming. Ino would be on her own tonight. Just like every other night. He wasn't her boyfriend so why would he have a reason to come over to see her.

The truth had been that he had only seen her as a friend. Naruto most likely would always see her as a friend. But she could accept it as long as he was still in her life, or at least she tried to convince herself of this. She would be content with being just his friend. Ino soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_(Ino's Dream)_

_It was a recurring dream that she had very often. In the dream she'd be in the bed with Naruto holding her close. He sent a warm, bright smile before taking a hold of her lips._

"_Naruto?" She moaned into his mouth._

_He always deepened their kiss by wrapping his arms around her tighter and by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Once they broke away from the kiss he whispered._

"_Ino-chan I want you."_

_He didn't wait for her to respond as he kissed her again. The blond male lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. He broke off the kiss and began to attack her neck with soft, passion-filled kisses. Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She was positive that he would leave a mark somewhere on her neck by the way he was kissing her, but she didn't care. The platinum-blonde wanted this moment more than anything. His hands found their way to her bra and he removed it, placing that on the ground with her shirt._

"_You are so beautiful." He whispered to her._

_A slight blush covered her cheeks as she put her hand to his face._

"_Naruto I want you so much."_

_The blond male nodded and then laid her down on the bed. He positioned himself above her. Naruto took a hold of her mouth again._

"_You can have me."_

_Another moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands wander on to her breasts._

"_Naruto…"_

* * *

And just like that she awoke from her dream. She found that it would often end just before the really good parts happened. Unfortunately the dream had always left her wanting more. She wanted to be with him right this very moment. Ino slid under the covers. She could literally feel the moistness between her legs. The blonde slowly put a finger inside of her womanhood.

"Mm…" She moaned out. "Naruto I need you so badly.

She ran two fingers in soft, circular motions. Ino wished it had been Naruto's fingers instead of her own. It would have no doubt felt much better. The other hand grabbed a hold of her breast while she massaged it. She began to apply more force to her lower regions as she fingered herself slightly harder. Ino had nothing but thoughts of Naruto on her mind. She thought of him touching her, holding her, kissing her, and making love to her.

"I just want you."

Ino rubbed at her clit, letting out pleasurable sounds while touching her self.

"Naruto I wish it was you doing this."

She closed her eyes and envisioned him exploring every inch of her body. She thought of his tongue and fingers darting in and out of her womanhood. The idea of him doing this to her only making her grow wetter.

"Oh god,"

Her nipples were now hard and very erect. She then focused solely on her womanhood. Ino wanted to cum and she wanted to do so now. She wouldn't feel any better until she came to that final release. The blue-eyed female caressed and rubbed her clit, stroking her outer pussy lips as well.

"Naruto I wish to god you were here."

She lightly pinched her swelling clit and screamed out his name.

"Naruto, oh fuck!"

And with that she came to her much needed release. Once her breathing had calmed down she removed her hand. Ino went straight to the bathroom to wash her hand of the mess that had been left there. Yes it felt good to cum but it had been really bittersweet, mainly because Naruto hadn't been here with her. She knew it was all a fantasy. Naruto would not be sharing her bed anytime soon. He loved somebody else. His thoughts and feelings were with another woman, a woman that was not her. It hurt like hell but it was something that she dared not forget. How could she begin to forget? A sad sigh escaped the blue-eyed female and she went back to bed.

"I'll never be anything more than his friend." She whispered as a tear strolled down her eyes.

"Hey Ino," She heard her name as she was on her way home one day. She turned around to see her friend Tenten.

"Hey Ten," She gave a smile.

The brown-haired young woman named Tenten had been her friend for many years. She had been more than aware of Ino's feelings for Naruto. She knew how much she really loved him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just on my way home. How are you Tenten?"

"I'm good. How are you Ino?"

"Oh you know nothing new to report."

"Nothing huh, anything new with you and Naruto yet?"

Ino became silent at Tenten's question. Of course there was nothing going on between the two of them. Truth be told she hadn't spoken to him for at least a few weeks. Ino had no idea how or what he was doing.

"Tenten you know that we're just friends."

"Yeah, but that can change can't it? No one said you guys had to stay just friends."

Ino sighed slightly. Tenten had always been such a hopeless romantic. She was rooting for Naruto and Ino to become an official couple for a long time now. She had hope for them even if the platinum-blonde didn't.

"Well things won't be changing, not when he still loves her."

She didn't say it with bitterness, if anything she just appeared really sad. Tenten hugged her friend.

"Feelings can change Ino, don't feel too bad. It'll be okay."

Ino nodded and forced a brave smile.

"Yeah, you're right Tenten, thank you."

"Cheer up okay Ino who knows maybe Naruto will come to you."

Somehow Ino doubted if that would be happening. If Naruto went to anyone it would be the woman he truly loved, not her. But she appreciated Tenten's kind words. It was nice to have a friend as good as her.

"I'M going to go now okay Tenten. I'll see you."

"Right," The brunette nodded. "I'll see you Ino."

She waved goodbye to her friend and continued home. She wished that she could be as optimistic as Tenten, but it was just hard to be. Especially when she remembered how Naruto spoke of her.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Ino and Naruto sat having lunch together one afternoon. The blond wasn't paying much attention to anything that Ino had been saying. He had a far-away look on his face, like he was off in another world._

"_Naruto, Naruto are you listening?"_

"_Hm, oh what is it Ino-chan?"_

_She frowned slightly. She knew he hadn't heard a single word she said._

"_It's nothing, never mind."_

"_Okay."_

_He went back to staring into space with that same look on his face._

"_Isn't she just beautiful Ino-chan?"_

_The platinum-blonde already knew who he was referring to._

"_She's so perfect in so many ways." Naruto sighed._

_Ino rolled her eyes at his comment which went completely unnoticed by the other blond._

"_Naruto I…."_

"_She's just the most amazing woman ever Ino-chan. I…" He paused._

_She couldn't bear to hear him say those three words. Ino quickly stood up._

"_I have to go."_

"_What," he wondered. "Why?" Naruto asked._

"_I forgot there's somewhere I need to be. I'll see you later okay."_

_He didn't say anything at first but appeared very confused by her sudden actions._

"_Um, okay Ino-chan, bye."_

"_Bye." She managed to force a smile._

_The only thing he could do was watch as she hurried away leaving him more confused than ever._

"_What was that about?" he wondered._

* * *

Ino never could handle it when he started talking about how wonderful and perfect she was. It made her feel like she would never be half as good as she was. Ino just made herself a cup of tea. She sat on her couch and began to fantasize about Naruto again. She loved that man more than and anyone and he was completely immune to that love. She often wondered what it would be like if she just confessed. What if deep down her feelings might be returned? Yet the fear always took over and she never said anything.

"I love you Naruto. I always have and I always will." She imagined herself saying this to him.

And she would always imagine a look of guilt on his face as he slowly tried to turn her down.

'Oh, I'm sorry Ino-chan but I just don't love you. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes as a tear slowly strolled down her cheek. It never stopped hurting her feelings when she thought of receiving a reaction like that.

"Maybe I'll just go to be early." She decided.

But just as she was preparing to go to bed early there was a knock at the door. The startled blonde turned around, wondering who it could be at her door.

"I'm coming, hold on."

Ino opened the door to see Naruto standing there. She definitely was surprised. Why would he show up here of all places? Especially when she hadn't seen or heard from him for a few weeks.

"Naruto,"

"H-hey Ino-chan."

It didn't take long for her to realize that he had been drinking.

"_Oh no,"_ She thought.

"C-Can I come in?"

She nodded and helped the blue-eyed man into the apartment. He immediately had a seat on her couch.

"Naruto are you okay?' She was more concerned about him than anything. Why did he show up here intoxicated?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Come sit with me okay."

She reluctantly sat down besides him. He was leaned back against the couch with his arms stretched out.

"Naruto what happened? You've been drinking."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had a few drinks… I think."

"Why, please tell me what happened?"

She put her hand on to his shoulder which caused him to look over to her.

"T-Thanks for letting me in Ino you didn't have to you know."

"Naruto you know that if there's anything going on with you I want to know about it."

Naruto himself wasn't completely sure why he had decided to come over. Ino was his good friend so she would help him if necessary.

"I didn't mean to have so many drinks normally I could hold my liquor you know."

"Yes." She agreed.

"Man I'm tired." He yawned.

Ino decided that he shouldn't be going anywhere right now. It would be okay if he stayed at least until he was sober. She wasn't even sure how he made it over here in one piece.

"Come on let me help you up." She reached for him and led him to her bedroom.

"Where are we going Ino-chan?" He wondered.

"I'm taking you to go lay down in my room you need to rest."

"Hm," he nodded.

Once inside the bedroom she sat him down on the bed. The young man immediately tried to pull off his shirt.

"I'm sorry it's just so fucking hot."

The blush from her cheeks faded slowly, of course he hadn't noticed anyway. She was about to help Naruto remove his T-shirt but he finally managed to get it off. Ino stared at his beautifully sculpted body. She wanted to take her hand and run it up and down his perfectly chiseled chest. She wished she could feel those strong arms wrapped around her as she made love to him.

""What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

"N-Nothing," She quickly spoke up.

"Alright," he decided not to ask anymore questions and lay down on Ino's comfortable bed. A relaxed sigh escaped him. He would definitely be able to rest well. Ino watched as he closed those beautiful cerulean-blue pools.

"I'll leave you to sleep okay." She told him.

"Wait," Naruto spoke. "Don't go, stay with me okay."

He slowly opened one eye and reached for her hand.

"Come here."

He took a hold of her hand. They looked at each other for a few moments before he helped her sit down next to him.

"I don't want you to leave Ino."

She smiled slightly at his words. Sure he was drunk but it felt nice to hear it.

"Hey did you know you have really pretty eyes." He whispered.

"Naruto, stop it."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

She put her hand to his forehead and pushed back his bangs at the same time.

"You're drunk." She laughed.

"So, I'm not blind." He slowly put his hand to her cheek. "You're freaking beautiful Ino-chan, anyone can see that."

He removed his hand from her face. She only stared at him with worried eyes.

"She doesn't love me huh Ino-chan?" The blue-eyed male whispered.

She blinked, not really knowing how to answer his question. Ino knew if she told him what she was really thinking it would hurt him, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"Naruto, I…" She started.

He had a blank expression on his face as he stared up into the ceiling.

"It's okay." He sighed. "I know she doesn't."

"_But it doesn't change the fact that you love her."_ Ino thought.

She ran her fingers through his spiky-blond locks.

"It'll be okay Naruto." She tried to comfort him.

The blue-eyed man turned to face her. He slowly sat up, placing his hand back on to her cheek.

"You're always there for me Ino-chan." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

He put his arms around her shoulders then pulled her lips into a kiss. She sat there in surprise. His breath smelled of liquor but she found herself unable to break the kiss. Naruto ended up ending the kiss first.

"Thank you Ino-chan."

"What are friends for?"

He blinked.

"Friends," He repeated. "Yeah, I guess so."

He kissed her again, pulling her down with him. Her hands fell to his waist and she held on to him. He slipped a little tongue into her mouth. Yet soon her right mind kicked in and she ended the kiss.

"N-Naruto," She breathed. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stop it, so lets not."

He took a hold of her mouth again, pressing her body to his as he deepened their kiss. The young woman struggled slightly but he wouldn't let go and deep down she knew that she didn't really want to stop either.

"You're beautiful." He spoke in between kisses.

The young man broke away and started planting kisses on her neck. Ino let out a light moan at the feel of those soft kisses on her skin.

"Let's get you out of this." Naruto spoke and tried to remove the top she was wearing.

"Naruto," She put her hand on to his arm which caused him to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"We probably shouldn't do this."

He frowned slightly.

"Don't say no Ino-chan." He kissed her forehead. "I want to do this."

He didn't wait for her to respond as he removed her blue top from her. He fumbled with the bra she had on for a few moments until he got that off too. Ino decided she would not stop any of this from happening. It wasn't like how she had imagined it would be. In her fantasy he would not be drunk. But the thing that mattered more was being with him. She wanted him in whatever way she could have him. Naruto stared down at her breasts.

"They're fucking beautiful Ino-chan." He spoke.

He put his mouth to one of her breasts and began to place kisses on it, sucking on the nipple almost hungrily.

"Mm…Naruto."

He took his hand and began to caress the neglected breast. He licked at her nipple until it became erect. Once it was hard he pulled the nipple out of his mouth. Naruto then put his hands to the pair of shorts she had on.

"Let's get these off now."

She put her hands over his and helped him remove both her shorts and panties. Ino was now completely naked before him. Naruto captured her lips in another kiss before placing himself at her entrance.

"Damn, Ino-chan do you have any condoms?"

Sure he may have been drunk but at least he was still thinking about the importance of safe-sex. She reached into the dresser by her bedside and took out a condom. They had been a party-gift from Tenten. She didn't actually think she would use any of them anytime soon. Naruto immediately took the condom from the platinum-blonde. He placed the condom on to his swollen member.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. "I really want you."

"Yes I'm ready."

He gave a nod and entered his throbbing erection inside of her warmth.

"Mm…shirt Ino it feels so good."

"Naruto," She called out his name.

The blonde female had thought of this moment for as long as she could remember. Ino wanted this so badly she didn't care if it wasn't at all like her fantasy. It was real, she was really with him.

"_This is really happening."  
_

Naruto grabbed a hold of her waist and proceeded to slam into her. He sloppily threw one of her legs over his shoulders. He mumbled a few incoherent words as he continued thrusting into her warm cavern.

"_I love you so much Naruto."_

She did love him it was the reason she had even decided to take it this far. He would no doubt not remember any of this tomorrow. She doubted if she would ever forget. Naruto took a hold of her lips and pulled her into another kiss. She did not hesitate to kiss him back. Even if it was drunken sex she still found herself glad to be with him. She wasn't sure what she would tell him in the morning. Ino figured that she would cross that bridge when she got there. Naruto groaned deeply as he slammed into her warm, tight, womanhood. He was enjoying the feeling of her engulfed around his rock-hard member. He may have been drunk but if sure as hell felt good.

"Put your legs around my waist."

She did as he asked and placed her legs around his waist. She ended up tightening her grip around him and he ended up feeling her even more.

"Fuck, Ino…"

She continuously sucked in his hardened manhood. Naruto was completely enjoying this. With his hand he lightly caressed one of her nipples.

"Jeez your nipples are so hard."

He lowered his mouth to the very swollen bud and gave it a nice hard suck.

"Mm..." she let out a moan.

He spent a few minutes suckling on her nipple; with the other hand he massaged the neglected breasts. He then pulled her closer to him his length completely disappearing within her.

"Naruto!" She screamed out loudly.

The pleasure was soon becoming too much for the drunken male.

"_I'm going to cum." _He thought.

He sent a few more pumps into her before moaning.

"S-Shit,"

He felt his essence leave him in a few long loops of milky white. His breathing was heavy and erratic. Once he calmed down he opened his eyes.

"Ino." He whispered to her. "I love you."

She could only stare at him with fresh tears in her eyes. She knew he couldn't possibly mean those words.

"No, no you don't."

The young man withdrew from her and immediately collapsed on to his back. He was completely exhausted by now. He hastily placed an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Ino-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto." She said back. _"You won't remember any of this tomorrow. How do I even begin to forget?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews everyone. I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but we all know that already.**

* * *

She could still feel him there. The events of what had just happened still very fresh in her mind. Ino could think of nothing but having sex with him for the first time. How could it not be still on her mind, giving the current circumstances? One part of her wanted to believe that they had made love, but she was no fool. They had one night of drunken sex.

"I love you Ino." His words still fresh in her mind.

She wished that he had meant those words. He had been drunk so there was no way that he could possibly mean them. He would no doubt not remember anything. Ino looked over to the sleeping male, the man she loved so much. She put her hand up to his cheek.

"What am I supposed to say to you when you wake up?" She wondered.

The platinum-blonde removed his arm from around her and she moved to get up. She didn't want to leave his side, but at this moment she found it better to not be anywhere near him. She was sure that once he woke up he was bound to have questions. She wasn't even sure how she was going to answer him.

The blue-eyed female decided to go and grab a shower. She stood under the shower-head ad the warm water hit her body. It was very relaxing to her. She may have felt more relaxed but her mind had still been on him. She still felt his lips on hers, his mouth still sucking on her nipples, and the feel of his cock thrusting into her over and over again. A part of her wanted to feel that again. But she couldn't lie to herself this night was a one time thing. Her first night with the man she loved was a drunken one-night stand. How much would he remember she wasn't sure? She had to tell him something though if he asked.

Suddenly Ino felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. The next thing she knew she was being turned around and was now face to face with Naruto. He smiled down at her.

"Naruto,"

"So here you are Ino-chan. I was wondering why the bed felt so cold."

He had yet to let her go as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I…" She started.

"God you're so beautiful Ino-chan."

He lowered his mouth to hers and took a firm hold of her lips. She hesitantly kissed him back. He entered his tongue into her mouth and began his exploration of her. The blond man pushed her up against the shower wall, pressing his body up against her. Ino ended up letting a light moan into his mouth. Naruto soon broke away from the kiss and sent her a smile.

"What do you say Ino-chan are you ready for round 2?" He questioned and pressed his two fingers into her womanhood.

"Ah, Naruto…"

"I think you are."

Just then when Ino looked she found that she was all alone. Naruto was nowhere next to her. He was no doubt still fast asleep in her bed. She had simply been having a shower fantasy. She could literally feel the moistness between her legs. She should really stop all these fantasies about Naruto. Once her shower was over she dressed and exited the bathroom. She decided to go check on Naruto once more. She was going to let him have the bed while she took the couch, as much as she would have loved to have him lying besides her. She thought it best if they didn't share the bed. She looked down to see him still very much asleep. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

Ino put the covers around him and then made her way out of the room.

"Goodnight Naruto."

For awhile the platinum-blonde was wide awake on the couch. She was finding it hard to get to sleep. How could she when she had a naked man in her bed, a man that she really loved.

'I don't know how I will pretend this night didn't happen. How can I just forget about it?"

Deep down she knew she could not forget about the nights events. It was then that Ino decided she would not lie to him if he did remember and ask her about it. They were friends and friends were supposed to be honest with one another.

"I can't lie to you Naruto. I just can't."

A yawn escaped the blue-eyed female and she was finally able to lie down to sleep. It was going to be a long restless night. Ino could hardly sleep due to the tossing and turning, and no doubt the obvious fact that her couch could be very uncomfortable when you tried sleeping on it. In the back of her mind she wondered how Naruto was sleeping. She imagined he must still be out like a light.

"I hope he's doing better than I' am right now."

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"My head." He groaned while sitting up slightly.

He rubbed his head and let out a yawn.

"What the hell happened last night?" He tried to remember.

He looked around to see that he was not in his own bed. He did remember having a few more drinks than necessary.

"I came over to Ino's house. I'm at Ino-chan's house."

Another yawn escaped the young man. He was still feeling a little tired and was about to lay back down when the platinum-blonde entered the room.

"Oh, you're up." She noticed.

He slowly looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"Oh, uh, hey Ino-chan."

"Hey," She gave a smile.

But he saw right through that smile of hers. Naruto rubbed the back of his hair.

"Did you let me have your bed last night? I'm sorry for taking it over."

"_He doesn't remember."_ She immediately noticed. "It's fine. You were pretty drunk last night."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed a little. "I'm sorry for showing up drunk. I shouldn't have had so many drinks."

Ino reluctantly sat down on the other side of him.

"Why were you drinking last night? If you don't mind my asking."

She never did receive an answer when she asked him before. Naruto thought back to why he ended up at the bar in the first place. For some reason he just didn't want to tell her why.

"Oh, the guys and I just went out for a few drinks and I got a little out of control." The blond male lied.

"I see." She nodded although she did not believe him.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the pair. There was something bothering the young man.

"Ino-chan what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's a little fuzzy." He admitted.

"Hey," She immediately spoke up. "How about some breakfast. You're probably starving."

"No I don't want any breakfast. I just want to know what happened."

Ino became silent which concerned the blue-eyed male.

"It must be pretty messed up then. Ino-chan did I do something to freak you out?"

She didn't speak again. Naruto placed his hand to her shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"N-Nothing, Naruto it's…."

The young man turned away from her as certain thoughts or rather memories entered his mind. He envisioned himself kissing her, touching her, and she was completely nude before him. He could remember placing kisses on her body. It was a little fuzzy like he said but he could still remember certain important details about last night. His eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Ino? Did we…" he paused. "Ino-chan did we have sex?"

Her immediate silence gave him his answer.

"We did, didn't we? It's still pretty fuzzy but we did have sex right?"

She dared not lie to him now. She gave a nod.

"Yeah we did."

Naruto said nothing for awhile. He was letting it all register in his head. He had a drunken one-night stand with one of his best friends. He couldn't even remember all of the details but he knew that sex had definitely occurred last night.

"Well it definitely explains why I'm naked." He let out a weak laugh.

"That's not really very funny Naruto."

"Yeah I know, sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't force myself on you did I?" He simply had to ask her. How was he supposed to know what he did while he was drunk? He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

"No." She said firmly. "It wasn't like that. Please do not think the worse. You were drunk but it wasn't forced. It shouldn't have happened but I let it anyway. I'm sorry Naruto."

The young man suddenly wrapped an arm around the platinum-blonde.

"Hey, hey don't apologize. It's not your fault it just happened okay."

She nodded.

"I wasn't sure how or if I should have told you."

"I would have probably eventually remembered it anyway." He told her honestly. "We'll figure it out."

He was obviously talking about what they would do next. What was the next step after a one-night stand? In most cases you would simply forget about the person. It was only a fuck and that's it. But this was different, they weren't strangers. She happened to be a very good friend of his.

"_Damn," _He thought. "_What are we going to do now?"_

"Listen I'll go make some breakfast. Why don't you go grab a shower? We can talk more later."

"Okay. I should go get a shower anyway."

She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Ino-chan, thanks."

"Sure." She nodded. "It's okay."

With that he went to shower. While he was in the shower several memories of the previous night had entered his mind. He had been the one to make the first move with Ino going along with it. He wondered why that was. He knew that he would have to ask her. She could have easily said no and stopped it before it grew to the level it did, so why didn't she? It was the million dollar question.

"Maybe she didn't know how to stop it. It's not her fault, its mine."

He hung his head down low for a moment. He knew that he should have never showed up at her house drunk. Naruto felt as if everything was his fault. He had to make things right. He soon climbed out of the shower and put his clothes back on. He entered the kitchen to see Ino already sitting with some breakfast on the table.

"You should eat okay, before it gets cold."

"Uh, sure."

The blond male sat down across from the blue-eyed female. He hated the uncomfortable silence that filled the air. He had a feeling that things were going to be awkward for awhile between the two of them.

"Hey, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, what's wrong? Is it the food?" She wondered.

"No it's good. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I remembered a lot about last night. I should have never come on so strongly."

"Naruto you weren't yourself. I know it was all because of the alcohol."

It hurt to have to admit that their night together was all because of his drinking. She wished that it had meant something to him, but it was mainly a fuzzy blur. It didn't mean anything to him, not like what it had meant to her. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, I was drunk but I still feel bad. I feel like I put you in a real messed up situation. I probably made it really difficult for you."

"Naruto we're both adults here. I was aware on what I was doing. I should have stopped it. I wasn't drunk last night."

"Ino-chan if you don't mind my asking why did you let it go so far?"

"I…" She paused. "I don't know." Ino lied.

She just wasn't ready to tell him the truth. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she let it happen because she loved him. Naruto wasn't ready to hear those words just yet. She also feared what he might say once she revealed the truth.

"Ino-chan please don't lie to me. We're always honest with each other."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Its okay don't apologize. I only want for you to tell me the truth."

"Naruto,"

He stared at her with anticipation written all over his handsome features.

"I really don't know what to say. I know I should have stopped it before it got too far but I didn't. I let it happen because…"

"Because, why?"

She looked away from him, completely avoiding his gaze.

"Ino-chan just tell me. Whatever it is I can handle it. It can't possibly be that bad. I want to know."

She suddenly stood up from the table. She had to tell him because he was not going to stop asking her. Perhaps it was better to just get it off of her chest anyway. Maybe somehow she would feel better. She doubted it.

"I let it happen because I wanted it to." She raised her voice. "I wanted it Naruto, I wanted you okay. I wanted to be with you even if it was only for one night. Despite the fact that you were drunk and probably wouldn't remember having sex with me, I wanted it to happen anyway. I just couldn't stop myself from being with you. I wanted you Naruto." She repeated in a low whisper with Naruto staring at her with wide eyes. Of all the things she could have told him he had definitely not seen any of that coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and for the reviews everyone. Here is the chapter 3 of Begin to Forget. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co.**

* * *

"_I let it happen because I wanted it to. I wanted it Naruto. I wanted you okay. I wanted to be with you even if it was only for one night."_ Her words replayed in his mind.

"_I just couldn't stop myself from being with you. I wanted you Naruto."_

The young man was in complete shock over her words. Out of al the things she could have said to him he hadn't been expecting any of that. Ino continued to avoid his gaze. Naruto found that he was unable to look away. His mind was completely stuck on her words. He had never known she had those types of feelings for him. He would have never guessed in a million years.

"Ino-chan," He spoke after some time.

"Naruto just forget that. Please forget everything I just said."

The blond male blinked a few times. How in hell was he supposed to forget everything that she just said to him? It wasn't so easy to forget.

"Come on Ino how am I supposed to forget what you said. I can't."

"Well you have to try to forget. I need you to forget."

There was no way he would forget no matter how badly she had wanted him to.

"Ino-chan. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

He wanted to know why she felt the need to keep her feelings a secret from him. The two of them had always been completely honest with one another. The whisker-faced male tried to put his hand to her shoulder but she ended up pushing his hand away.

"No, don't."

"Ino-chan,"

She turned to look at him with a serious look on her face. She gripped her fist. Ino hated to do this right now but at this moment she had seen no other option.

"No you don't get it. You have no idea what I was trying to tell you."

He may not have been the brightest person in the world, seeing as how he had been blind to her true feelings all this time. But he understood exactly what she had meant.

"I do understand Ino-chan. I get it."

"No," She shook her head "The truth is that I was just horny. I haven't had sex in a long time and I really needed it. I wanted you just because you were there and I kind of took advantage of the situation." She lied to him.

Naruto stared into her eyes as he tried to search her face for any hint of a lie. She had to be lying to him. She just had to be. Ino wouldn't have done this. She would have never used him for sex, no matter how badly she might have wanted it.

"You're lying to me Ino-chan."

"No." She spoke in the firmest voice she could muster. "I just wanted to fuck and you were there. Don't read too much into it when I said I wanted you. I just needed some dick Naruto and you provided it for me."

He flinched slightly upon hearing her words. It was her tone of voice that really got to him. Naruto could not understand why Ino was being so cruel to him.

"Ino,"

"So now you know. I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way. It was wrong of me. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone right now."

He slowly nodded and headed for the door. Once he got there he turned back to look at the platinum-blonde.

"This isn't over Ino-chan. But I'll give you the space you need." He decided. "Bye."

As soon as Naruto left her apartment the blue-eyed female instantly dropped to the floor. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She hated having to do that. She hated that she had lied to him. And she knew that she had hurt his feelings.

"I' am so sorry Naruto. It meant so much more to me. I just couldn't tell you the truth, the fact that I love you more than anything."

The young woman couldn't bring herself to tell him how much she truly loved him. She didn't want to be rejected by him. Ino knew that Naruto still loved her.

"I can't ever tell him the real truth." She decided.

Ino knew that she would always remember the previous night. It had been too important to forget. It was her only chance to be with the handsome blond, even if it didn't mean nearly as much to him. It would always mean something to her. Naruto meant something to him. She loved him more than anything else.

"He might never speak to me again after what I said to him."

She found that she couldn't blame him if he felt like he didn't want to talk to her again. She had been pretty cruel with her words, basically telling him that all she wanted him for was sex. It was as if she was saying she could have easily found anyone else to have sex with. Only she didn't want anyone else. She only wanted him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized again.

* * *

Naruto found that he was unable to think of nothing else but Ino's cruel words. She had certainly gone out of her way to make him feel bad. He felt terrible about the idea of those words somehow being true. Had she truly used him to satisfy her own needs? He didn't want to believe it but she had said it in such a serious tone of voice. Maybe it was really true.

"Did she mean what she said?" He wondered.

He thought more about Ino, his friend, someone he had cared a great deal for. He had known her for a long time. She just wasn't that type of person. Yes her words had hurt but he knew deep down that they had to be lies.

"Ino-chan had to be lying to me. She just couldn't have been telling the truth."

A part of him wanted to go back so the two of them could talk, but for right now he knew he had to give her some space. Perhaps giving her some space was for the best, especially after the events of last night. He still didn't know what he should do about it. It may have been a bit fuzzy but he and Ino had sex. That wasn't something he could forget. The two of them would need to talk about it. They needed to decide what they were going to do next.

Naruto sat staring at his phone. He had been debating on whether or nor he should give her a call. But each time he picked the phone he ended up putting it back down again. The young man simply wasn't ready to give her a call. Besides she said she wanted to be alone, that had to mean no phone calls either. Just as he was about to try to call her again his phone began to ring. Hoping that it might be the platinum-blonde he answered it.

"Ino-chan," He said in a hopeful tone.

"Nope try again." The person on the other line spoke.

"Oh, hi Kiba what's up?"

"Nothing I was just calling to see how you were doing today. You were pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

He had been drinking a bit too much the previous night. It was what landed him in this mess with the blue-eyed female in the first place. Why did he even show up at her place? He assumed it was simply because they were such good friends. But did he have to come on to her so strongly?

"So what the hell did you do last night?" Kiba wondered.

"It's not important."

"Hey, why did you think that I was Ino? What's going on?"

Naruto wondered if he should even let the brown-haired male know what was going on. He could probably use some advice

"She and I just really need to talk. I was hoping it was her calling so we could talk. Something happened between us last night."

"Oh," Kiba was definitely very interested. "What happened?"

"We, um, we…" Naruto decided to just go ahead and tell him. "We had sex last night."

The phone went silent for a little while until Kiba broke it.

"No fucking way!" He shouted. "You and Ino had sex. Wow was it some really hot, wild sex?"

"_Pervert." _Naruto thought_._ "I was drunk Kiba."

"Yeah, well so what. Never mind then. So you slept with Ino last night. She was always pretty hot so I'm sure you guys had a good time even if you were drunk. What now though Naruto?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "That's why I have to talk to her. We need to decide what we're going to do next. She's my friend so it's not like I could just forget what happened with us."

"Yeah that's true. You're in a tough situation buddy. But I'm sure you will figure it out. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Kiba."

Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the situation. He had no idea where to begin in fixing it. He knew one thing for sure was that he didn't want to hurt the platinum-blonde in anyway. He cared about her deeply.

"We need to figure this out somehow Ino-chan."

But days had passed without him having the chance to speak to her, mainly because he was trying to give her some space. During those few days all he could think about was her. She was the only thing on his mind. He wondered if he was on her mind as well.

* * *

Ino on the other hand had not left her house or bothered to do much of anything. It was as if she completely shut herself off from everything. She was lying there on her couch in a bathrobe when there was a knock at her front door. A part of her wanted to scream at whoever it was to go away, but she just remained on the couch.

"Ino are you home?" She heard Tenten's voice.

"_Tenten," _She thought but didn't bother to respond.

The brunette on the other side of the door was very worried about her friend. She hadn't seen or heard from her in days, which made her believe that something had to be wrong.

"Ino I know that you have to be home. I'm not leaving until you open this door."

A sigh escaped the platinum-blonde she knew that Tenten meant what she said. Ino got up and opened the door.

"Hey," Tenten gave a smile. "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She lied. "I'm okay. Come on in alright."

Ino allowed the brown-eyed female into the apartment. The two friends sat down together.

"Ino what's going on with you? Why are you sitting around in your bathrobe when it's a really beautiful day outside?"

Ino looked out of the window. It was a perfect, beautiful day other there. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"I'm just not in the mood to go out."

"Jeez you sound so depressed. What's wrong?"

Tenten tried to study Ino's facial expression. She definitely seemed to be bothered by something.

"Ino," She put her hand to the blondes shoulder. "Please talk to me."

The blue-eyed female looked towards her best friend.

"Ten, I did something a few days ago. I did something that I probably shouldn't have done in the first place."

"Ino what did you do? You aren't in any trouble are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "No, I'm not in any trouble. But something happened. I…" She paused.

Tenten waited in anticipation for what Ino was going to reveal to her.

"It'll be okay Ino just tell me."

"I slept with Naruto. We had sex."

Tenten's eyes widened and shock was now written all over her face. She had always wanted Naruto and Ino to be together, but she truly hadn't been expecting this.

"Ino you and Naruto…" She stopped. "This is huge. This changes everything."

"No it changes nothing. It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? You guys took it to the next level. It wouldn't have happened if you both didn't want it to."

Ino shook her head. Sure it had meant a great deal to her but it hadn't meant the same to Naruto. The man had been wasted last night.

"He was drinking. Naruto was drunk while it happened. So do you see why it doesn't matter? He hardly even remembers much of it. It was a one time thing."

Tenten gently rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ino." It was all she could think of to say. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"I don't know how it can work out. I should have never let it happen but I just had to be selfish. Tenten you know how I feel about him."

"Yeah," The brunette nodded. "I know how you feel about him. I know how you've always felt Ino. Did you tell Naruto how you really feel?"

"No I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. So I lied and pretended like it meant nothing, like he meant nothing to me. I was so cruel to him. I don't think he'll ever speak to me again."

Tenten tired searching for the right words but even she wasn't sure if she had the words. How could she make Ino feel better about the situation? She then decided to be as honest as possible.

"Ino I think I get why you lied to him. You've always been reluctant to tell Naruto how you really feel. But I think that you need to be honest with him. You have to tell him the truth. It's the only way you'll feel any better."

Tenten was probably right. She should tell Naruto the truth even if he happened to be in love with someone else. She needed to get the truth off of her chest. Perhaps she would feel better in the end. She had been keeping the truth from him for a long time.

"How can I tell him now, he might not even believe me. Besides he loves…"

'You can't worry about that now Ino. You need to tell Naruto the truth as soon as possible."

She was nervous about telling Naruto the truth. She just didn't think she could handle the rejection. She would it give it some real thought before dropping that bomb on him.

"I'm just not sure Ten. I really don't know if I can. I…" She paused as the phone began to ring. Ino made no sudden movements to answer it leaving Tenten to check and see who was calling. In the caller ID window she looked to see who it was. She looked towards her friend when she saw the name.

"Ino, its Naruto."


End file.
